


if you got love to get done

by redlight



Series: the harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, let me revel in my ship in peace, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Sometimes Link gets the slime-sick feeling that N isn’t really used to being touched nicely.





	if you got love to get done

Sometimes Link gets the slime-sick feeling that N isn’t really used to being touched nicely.

Link’s no stranger to sharp cuts or words, no stranger to bruised-up ribs and wounds wrought from battle. But this is—different. N feels fragile between his fingertips sometimes, feels breakable.

Link is—not very careful, usually. Link can be careless, Link can be unthinking, Link can shatter pots and jars and jump from cliffs too high just to descend mountains as fast as he can. He’s—see, Zelda’s called him _reckless_ before, and maybe he is, but—

He’s really, really trying to be careful here. Really tries to keep his fingers from shaking and really tries to keep his kisses soft, gentle, and he hopes the calluses on his hands aren’t too rough for N’s pretty skin, hopes he doesn’t get his nails caught in soft hair.

His hands are used to gripping a bow, a sword, tools of hurt, and putting them against N’s hips warrants a different sort of energy. Pulling him close enough to kiss, to feel that startled gasp of breath floating against his lips. N’s _beautiful_ , see, even with his sunken eyes and flinching shoulders—but he’s beautiful, shivering in Link’s hands and saying _thank you, thank you_.

N gets so rose-pink, thin skin shining with flush every time Link kisses him somewhere. Shivers and digs his toes into the meat of Link’s back, his chest heaving with every gasp. And Goddesses, it’s _so fucking easy_ to make him gasp.

Makes Link’s head spin.

N is sweet. Sweeter than he probably should be, with all that's happened to him. His eyes are shiny-moon gray (and Link feels a drop of fear and frenzy in his guts at that, tries to shake it free.)

N says it concisely himself— _this is like a puzzle,_ he tries, blinking up at Link with a shy smile on his lips. Fitting together, holding on together—it's like a puzzle, something to solve, a game of intellect and beauty, 'til a pretty picture is formed.

Well, N's right about the pretty picture part, at least. About the red cheeks and flushed chest, shivery shoulders and shaky legs after Link grins at him too sharp. A puzzle worthy of solving. Prettiest picture in the land.

(Link's been to a lot of lands, maybe.)

See, N is quiet like this. Link is, too, but—this is different. N speaks fast, frantic, like he can't figure out how much time he has left before he needs to stop. Like he's trying to get through as much information as he can in an absurdly small time frame, like he can't stop. He rambles, he mumbles, he hesitates, and he talks too fast to keep up with sometimes. Link admits to not following every single word, on the occasion.

Like this, though. It's different.

It different with mint-green hair spread out across the off-white sheets in their rented room, with the light of the windows shining on through. It's different, pressing fair skin into a worn mattress, where N's eyelashes are soft against his cheeks and his gasps are deathly still-quiet every time Link thrusts a little deeper into him.

He's warm, is the thing, but N's fingertips are cold from bad circulation. His breaths are minute and measured until he can't keep up the premeditation, breaks out into tiny whimpers and keens. He’s gorgeous, he is, with windowlight sleek against his skin and shivers wracking through his body. Reacts gently and sweetly, asks for more like he isn’t sure he’ll get it.

But Link—he skims his hand up the flesh of N’s soft stomach, sighs raggedly into the heated air. He vows, he swears to the Goddesses, he’ll give N anything, everything, and will be as soft about it as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> yo if i start a discord of this ship would anyone join me


End file.
